Love Is Dangerous
by Reizumi G
Summary: "Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah," ujar Soifon sombong lalu melirik Rangiku. /AU/GgioSoi/Mind to RnR?
1. Satu: First Time

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s). **_

_**Terinsipirasi dari:**_

_**MV KISS milik Sandara Park,**_

_**Meaningless Naturalness milik Yumily.**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Sui Feng**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Romance and Drama.**_

Fic collab **koizumi nanaho** dan **Reizuki Judas Gazeboo**.

**Love is Dangerous**

Satu: First Time

DUM! DUM! DUM!

Malam itu seperti malam yang kemarin. Hentakkan musik yang membangkitkan semangat serta bau alkohol dari minuman mahal dunia menyeruak dari dalam klub malam itu.

Ruangan gelap yang hanya dihiasi dengan sebuah lampu warna-warni yang menyorot secara acak semakin menambah suasana gemerlap di dalam klub itu. Klub yang didatangi oleh anak-anak orang kaya itu tidak pernah sepi setiap harinya.

Selalu saja ada anak baru yang memasuki klub malam itu. Dan malam ini juga seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, sekelompok anak orang kaya datang dan memesan minuman di klub malam itu.

"Besok kau akan mengadakan pesta, Findor?" tanya seorang pemuda bertato 69 di pipinya kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang.

"_Exacta_, jangan lupa datang, Hisagi," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Findor itu. Seorang perempuan berambut _blonde_ pendek duduk di samping Findor sambil memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bosan dengan pesta yang biasa," keluh perempuan itu dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh temannya yang duduk di samping Hisagi. Findor terkekeh dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Besok akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, aku jamin itu," janji Findor sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Ketiga orang di sekitarnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba Findor berdiri dan menghampiri meja bartender. Seorang gadis dengan lihainya memutar sebuah botol minuman dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Dengan wajah yang sedikit minim ekspresi ia memberikan gelas itu kepada pelanggan yang menunggu minumannya.

Findor duduk di meja bar itu dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk angka satu. Gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Findor. Gadis itu mencampurkan beberapa minuman ke dalam _shaker_.

Dengan santai, gadis itu menggoyang _shaker_ itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Setelah itu ia tuang minuman itu ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil dan memberikannya kepada Findor.

Findor menerimanya dan menenggak minuman itu.

"Soifon, apa besok kau ada pekerjaan?" tanya Findor. Gadis bernama Shaolin Fon atau biasa dipanggil Soifon itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tergantung. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Soifon. Findor memutar gelas kecil itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi bartender di pestaku, besok?" tawar Findor. Soifon menimbang kepalanya. "Masalah transport, akan ada yang menjemputmu, dan... masalah bayaran aku akan mengirimnya ke rekeningmu, kau tahu nominalnya tak mengecewakan, jadi—"

"Baiklah," potong Soifon. "Aku suka kalimat yang memuat 'bayaran', 'rekening' dan 'nominal yang memuaskan'. Itu cukup meyakinkanku." Findor terkekeh dan menghentikan putaran pada gelasnya.

"Kau tahu aku memaksa dengan lembut," ucap Findor. "Jam 10," lanjut Findor dan bangkit dari bangku bar itu. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tangannya menekan sederet nomor dan mendekatkan alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu ke telinganya.

"Halo, _Brother_," sapa Findor dengan suara yang sedikit keras, agar seseorang di seberang sana dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Findor, ada apa?" tanya lawan bicara Findor. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Besok kau akan datang ke pestaku, bukan?" tanya Findor memastikan. Lawan bicaranya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja," jawab sosok itu yakin. Findor tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihat dirimu hadir di pestaku besok. Kuharap kau benar-benar berjanji, Ggio," kata Findor kembali memastikan.

"Ah, kau seperti tak mengenal diriku, Findor. Hahaha, aku akan datang. Tenang saja," pemuda bernama Ggio itu kembali meyakinkan temannya.

"Oke, kuanggap itu janji—oops, sumpah. Aku lebih suka kata itu. Kuingatkan kau, besok malam, jam 10, di rumahku," Findor memperjelas tiga kata terakhirnya. Setelah nada persetujuan kembali terucap, Findor langsung menutup teleponnya.

Sekarang ia berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya semula. Teman-temannya yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Sang Bos menatap 'Bos'-nya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sambil berjalan, Findor tersenyum jahil. Satu rencana seakan telah terealisasi. Findor bertingkah layaknya _masterpiece_ yang siap merilis karya terbesarnya.

"Aku tak sabar menanti hari esok, hahaha...," ucap Findor setengah mabuk. Posisi duduknya ia benarkan setelah Hisagi menatapnya serius.

"Jadi, Ggio juga akan ikut?" tanya Hisagi pada Findor yang tampak sedang menikmati lagu disko yang tengah diputar.

"Ah, Ggio? Iya ia akan datang. Bagaimana, bagus kan kalau ia ikut pesta?" Hisagi hanya mengangguk.

"Dan besok, kita akan bersenang-senang. Dua orang tokoh akan saling beradu."

#

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

DJ berambut merah memutarkan piringan elektronya dan mengotak-ngatik mesin kebanggannya di pojokkan. Suara yang dihasilkan—suara yang benar-benar menggambarkan pesta hura-hura—bergema memenuhi seluruh halaman depan pemilik rumah, yang juga pemilik pesta, Findor.

Pesta yang tampaknya tak bertema itu dihadiri puluhan orang yang notabene anak muda dengan status menengah ke atas. Mereka semua kaya, namun tak berdasi, tak berjas, dan tak bergaun. Anak muda, orang kaya yang cinta akan kebebasan. Pesta hanya untuk senang-senang, ya, itu dia.

Findor mengenakan kemeja putih dengan motif hitam di sekitar lengan dan kancingnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sengaja ia uraikan sehingga benar menarik perhatian.

Ia berjalan menghampiri gerombolan teman dekatnya yang sedang menikmati anggur dan beberapa minuman keras lainnya.

"Findor, pesta ini sedang berlangsung, kan? Dan, di mana bartender itu? Apakah kau membayarku untuk menggantikannya sementara ia belum datang—entah di mana?" keluh perempuan berambut _blonde_.

"Sayang, aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan itu. Kau nikmati saja pesta ini, mengenai perempuan bartender itu, biar aku yang menggantikannya," Findor memberikan solusi. Ya, solusi yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Pemilik pesta, tuan rumah akan melayani tamu sebagai bartender.

"Hei-hei, kau bercanda?" Hisagi memprotes ucapan Findor. Protesan Hisagi terdengar wajar. Namun, Findor tak menanggapinya. Ia malah mulai bekerja dengan mengambil satu gelas kaca dengan tinggi yang mencapai lima belas sentimeter, kemudian beberapa botol dengan bau alkohol yang merebak. Findor mencampurkan tiga jenis minuman.

"_Highball_ kesukaanmu, Hisagi," ucap Findor sambil memberikan minuman _cocktail_ klasik kesukaan Hisagi. Hisagi menerima gelas kecil itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ia meneguknya sekali. Setelah beberapa detik mengecap, Hisagi mulai mengambil kesimpulan dalam bentuk komentar.

"Enak! Rasanya sama!" Hisagi tampak _excited_ dengan rasa yang dirindukannya itu. Campuran alkohol dengan perbandingan cukup tinggi membuat daerah sekitar bawah hidung Hisagi memerah.

Beberapa teman dan tamu memandang ke arah Findor. Pandangan mereka seakan menggambarkan tanda tanya. Mereka penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu dan mengartikan bahwa satu hal yang seru sedang terjadi di sana.

"Kalian pergilah, di sebelah sana ada penari striptis." Findor mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kolam renang. Beberapa orang dengan nafas terengah-engah—pengaruh alkohol—bergerombol menuju tempat yang ditunjuk.

"Kau sama sekali tak membuatku senang, Findor! Pestamu tak seru!" protes Menoly pada pacarnya. "Aku kira kita akan gunakan 'itu' malam ini. Setidaknya, kau tak miliki ganja untukku?"

"Tidak malam ini, Menoly," jawab Findor sambil mengocok beberapa campuran minuman dalam satu gelas. "Nikmatilah sebatas ini," ucap Findor lagi. Kali ini minuman baru buatannya ia suguhkan pada Menoly.

"Tidak, aku tak akan puas dengan pesta biasa." Menoly mengambek. Dengan gaya berjalannya yang sengaja dibuat menyebalkan, ia menjauh ke arah kolam renang bersama temannya yang berambut hitam dan berkuncir dua.

"Ah, sudahlah. Padahal minuman ini enak," Findor bergurau sendiri dan meminum _cocktail_ buatannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam saku Findor bergetar. Karena terlalu bersemangat, hampir saja ponsel itu terjatuh ke dalam gelas yang berisi _cocktail_ di hadapannya. Findor mengembangkan senyumnya saat membaca nama seseorang di LCD ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo, Soifon, di mana kau? Tak jadi datang? Aku sudah membayarmu, loh!" Findor tersenyum saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku sudah datang—dari tadi. Tapi aku belum ketemu—ah itu dia—meja bartendernya." Dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan berambut gelap, di kepang tipis dua cabang, mengenakan celana jins hitam dan rompi putih, di bagian dalamnya ia kenakan kaos hitam pasaran bertuliskan 'Kiss Me'.  
>Perempuan itu menutup ponselnya, lalu berlari mendekati Findor.<p>

"Aku kira kau mengerjaiku, dengan sengaja tak datang padahal uangnya kan sudah kukirim," sambut Findor tak hangat.

"Mengerjaimu? Tanpa motif yang jelas?" Soifon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nada bicaramu mencurigakan, Soifon. Tak usah tutupi, hubunganku denganmu memang tak begitu akur—"

"Sejak kau bicara seenakmu malam itu. Pyuh, minggir. Aku mau kerja," potong Soifon sambil masuk ke posisi dalam meja bartender.

"Minumlah dulu. Mungkin kau lelah berkeliling halaman rumahku ini—yang luasnya melebihi sepuluh kali ruang apartemen murahmu," ujar Findor dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

Mata Soifon menajam. Ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Sang Findor.

"Aku seorang bartender. Aku tak sudi minum minuman buatan orang lain, apalagi kata-katamu membuatku ragu, campur tanganmu dalam pengolahan minuman, seburuk ucapanmu, kah?" kata-kata Soifon terucap begitu saja.

Menusuk jantung, seharusnya, tapi seorang Findor mengenal sosok perempuan bartender ini. Perempuan yang pernah ditaksirnya—meski kata taksir masih sekedar mainan dan tak serius—bahkan pernah berbuat lebih.

Soifon pernah menampar pipi kanan Findor di bar di depan para pelanggan lainnya. Dan sama dengan respon malam itu, Findor sekarang malah terkekeh. Tamparan kedua, itu yang terjadi dulu. Tapi sekarang Soifon mulai tidak acuh.

"Baiklah, Soifon aku mau ke sana dulu. Teman-temanku pasti sudah menunggu," pamit Findor pada Soifon yang bahkan sedang membuang minuman yang tadi dibuat Findor.

Findor pergi.

"Anak bodoh! Ia pamit pada orang yang salah. Aku bahkan tak peduli kalau ia kenapa-kenapa," ucapan tajam Soifon lainnya kembali menyeruak. Soifon sengaja mengucapkan yang satu ini setelah mengetahui kepergian Findor. Cukup, pikirnya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama mengadu percakapan dengan pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar, pelanggan pertama Soifon sudah duduk di kursi tingginya.

"Aku pesan satu, minuman tanpa alkohol," suara khas seorang laki-laki mengagetkan Soifon. Tangan kurus tanpa bulu bertumpu pada meja bartender. Tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam, dengan wajah menawan itu memecahkan konsentrasi Soifon.

"Tanpa alkohol, Nona. Kau baru saja menaruh whiskey pada minumanku," protes laki-laki itu. Soifon terkejut dengan buru-buru ia mengambil gelas yang baru dan mencampur minuman baru pula untuk seseorang di depannya.

Soifon menyuguhkan minuman itu kepada pemuda tadi, setelah menerima minumannya pemuda itu pergi menuju tempat Findor. Soifon masih mengamati punggung pemuda itu hingga seseorang duduk di hadapannya menghalangi pandangannya.

"Vodka," pesan sosok itu. Soifon mengangguk dan mengambil sesuai pesanan.

#

"Hai, _Brother_," sambut Findor dan menepuk bahu pemuda berkepang itu. "Bagaimana pestaku, Ggio?" tanya Findor. Pemuda berkepang yang tak lain adalah Ggio menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Berisik seperti biasa," jawab Ggio ringan. Findor dan Hisagi langsung terkekeh. Tiba-tiba Findor mendekatkan kepalanya kepada teman-temannya, seolah ingin mengatakan suatu rahasia.

Teman-temannya mengikuti gerakan Findor. Tangan Findor merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan selembar kertas. Dari tempatnya Menoly langsung sumringah, ia mengira benda itu akan diberikan kepadanya.

Tapi tidak, benda itu disodorkan kepada Ggio.

"Kau mau melamarku?" pertanyaan Ggio disambut gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya, tapi Ggio hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh," jawab Findor. Tangannya lagi-lagi menepuk bahu Ggio dan tangan yang satunya mengarah ke Soifon.

"Kau lihat gadis bartender itu?" tanya Findor. Ggio memutar kepalanya dan menatap Soifon yang sedang memutar sebuah botol.

"Pasangkan cincin ini di jarinya, dan tunjukkan kepada kami, jika berhasil ... ini hadiahnya." Findor menyerahkan kotak kecil dan selembar kertas itu ke tangan Ggio. Tapi Ggio belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau harus tahu, tidak mudah menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu," Ggio berargumen. Ia masih geleng-geleng kepala, belum menemukan alasan yang dapat membuatnya beranjak.

"Ayolah, bukankah kau terkenal dalam menaklukkan wanita?" bujuk Findor.

Ggio menyeringai dan menggenggam benda kecil itu. Satu semangat mulai terkumpul. Ggio tampak berwibawa dengan gelarnya. "Lihat dan pelajari," sombongnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati meja bartender. Findor dan Hisagi ber-_highfive_ dan memperhatikan Ggio.

Sekali lagi, Ggio duduk di kursi bar. Soifon jelas masih mengenal pemuda dihadapannya, setidaknya ia tahu dan ingat pernah memandang wajah pemuda itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ggio mengeluarkan cincinnya. "Tanganmu," pinta Ggio. Soifon mengerutkan alisnya mendengar permintaan Ggio, setelah sebuah minuman tanpa alkohol dan kali ini tangannya?

Ggio memainkan matanya. Ia gerakan sekali lehernya ke atas seakan memberikan penawaran pada gadis itu. Namun, Soifon masih bergeming. Satu hal, mereka tampak sepikir dalam hal melakukan sesuatu. Dan Soifon belum mendapat alasan untuk menyerahkan tangannya.

Namun ego Ggio tak menanti lama. Kali ini ia memaksa dengan lembut. Ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan memasukkan benda bulat dan tipis itu ke dalam jari manis Soifon. Jelas, gadis berkepang itu terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya.

Ggio menyeringai. "Angkat tanganmu," pintanya lagi. Soifon sempat menolak, tapi saat tangan Ggio dengan lembutnya membantu Soifon menegakkan tangan kanannya, ia tak dapat mengelak. Soifon lagi-lagi menurutinya dan mengangkat tangannya. Mukanya sempat memerah.

Ggio menoleh dan menatap Findor yang disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Soifon menurunkan kembali tangannya. Ia mengerti apa maksudnya. Ini permainan dan ia dipermainkan. Bagus sekali. Soifon ingin membalas perbuatan Ggio, tapi pemuda itu telah berbalik dan menjauhi meja bar itu.

Gigi Soifon bergemertak dan ia segera keluar dari meja bartender itu. Dengan langkah besar ia segera menyusul Ggio. Ia tinggalkan tahtanya di meja bartender dan melewati beberapa tamu 'terhormat' Findor.

Saat merasa dekat dengan pemuda yang dicarinya, Soifon menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan ketika pemuda beriris emas itu memutar kepalanya, sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu cukup keras hingga mampu membuat orang di sekitar mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menjadikan Ggio dan Soifon sebagai fokus utama mereka.

Ggio terkejut dengan perlakuan Soifon. Tapi gadis itu merasa belum cukup dengan apa yang ia perbuat, maka ia mengangkat gelas yang ada di tangan kirinya. Gelas whiskey polos yang belum sempat dicampur Soifon.

BYUR

Isi gelas itu sukses berpindah ke wajah Ggio. "Aku peringatkan, Tuan, jangan macam-macam denganku," ancam Soifon dengan tatapan tajam serta seringaian di wajahnya.

Ggio mengepalkan tangannya, ia kibaskan kepalanya sekali agar air di wajahnya sedikit berkurang. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram baju Soifon. "Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu, Nona Bartender," tekan Ggio. Dalam beberapa detik Soifon seolah terhipnotis oleh mata emas Ggio, namun buru-buru ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menepis tangan Ggio.

Soifon segera berbalik, di langkahnya yang kedua Soifon melepaskan cincin yang ada di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Ggio. Dengan mudah Ggio menangkapnya dan menggeram melihat sikap sombong Soifon.

Dengan segera Sang DJ menambah volume musiknya agar suasana yang sempat tegang itu kembali mencair. Findor tampak puas dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Soifon, dan ekspresi itu langsung ia ungkapkan ketika melihat Ggio menghampirinya.

"Wah, wah, rupanya ada gadis yang tidak tertarik pada Ggio!" seru Findor dengan suara sedikit keras. Ggio melemparkan kertas cek yang baru saja diserahkan padanya kepada Findor. "Ada apa? Kau boleh mengambilnya, karena kau sudah memasangkan cincin itu ke jarinya," ujar Findor.

Ggio menyeringai. "Aku pastikan akan mengambil cek itu saat gadis itu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku," sumpah Ggio. Findor melirik Hisagi di sampingnya dan kembali menepuk bahu Ggio.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan permainan ini," kata Findor dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ggio. Rahasia, rencana.

#

Soifon sudah siap menuju kantornya. Ya, ia memang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Tokyo, namun walaupun perusahaan yang menaunginya adalah perusahaan ternama, Soifon tetap bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah klub malam.

Alasannya mudah, karena keluarganya yang tinggal di Kyoto cukup miskin jadi ia harus mengirimkan uang yang cukup banyak dalam sebulan. Hal itu cukup mustahil jika ia hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan mengingat hidup di Tokyo juga tidak murah.

Soifon berjalan memasuki bus menuju kantornya yang cukup dekat dengan apartemennya yang murah seperti kata Findor. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di perusahaan itu.

Soifon berjalan memasuki lift kantor dan menekan angka 12. Seketika pintu lift itu tertutup dan segera membawa Soifon menuju tempat yang ia inginkan.

TING!

Pintu lift itu kembali terbuka dan Soifon melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu tempat ruangannya sebagai asisten direktur berada. "_Ohayou_, Soifon-_san_," sapa Isane, salah satu pegawai di ruangan itu.

Soifon hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati ruangannya. Ia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa karena pemimpin perusahaannya belum tiba di Tokyo, jadi tidak masalah jika ia datang terlambat.

Dengan anggun Soifon mendorong pintu ruangannya, Soifon melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki ruangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati seseorang laki-laki berjas dan rambutnya berkepang berdiri di depan jendela ruangannya sambil memunggunginya.

Tangannya terangkat. "20 menit 55 detik, Anda terlambat, Nona..." Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lekat-lekat iris abu-abu Soifon. "... Bartender," lanjutnya.

Mulut Soifon langsung menganga saat melihat siapa pemuda itu.

**-Être Continué-**

**Notes de l'auteur:** Hai semuanya, ini fic collab koizumi nanaho dengan Reizuki Judas Gazeboo. Well, awalnya fic ini memang terinsiprasi dari MV-nya Kiss milik Sandara Park yaitu bertema dalam sebuah pesta dan taruhan, hal ini juga berlaku karena sedikit mirip dengan ficnya meaningless naturalness milik yumily dengan tema taruhan.

Tidak, kami tidak bermaksud menjiplak karya orang lain, hanya memiliki satu ide yang sama, untuk chapter berikutnya pun tidak akan terlalu mirip dengan MV ataupun ficnya yumily.

Baiklah kawan-kawan bagaimana pendapat kalian semua? Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Dan... berminat meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata dalam kolom review? Singkatnya, berminat untuk review?

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya dan di review reply, ja ^^


	2. Dua: And the Game is Begin

_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo_

_Warning : OOC, typo(s), EYD (asdfk)_

_Pair: Ggio Vega and Sui Feng_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Romance and Drama._

Fic collab **koizumi nanaho** dan **Reizuki Judas Gazeboo**.

Love is Dangerous

Dua: And the Game is Begin

* * *

><p>Tangannya terangkat. "20 menit 55 detik, Anda terlambat, Nona..." Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lekat-lekat iris abu-abu Soifon. "... Bartender," lanjutnya.<p>

Mulut Soifon langsung menganga saat melihat siapa pemuda itu. Kakinya bergetar sebentar lalu matanya terbelalak menunjukkan rasa tak percaya. Jelas saja. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, pemimpin perusahaan tempat ia bekerja merupakan pemuda yang pernah ditamparnya.

"K-k-kau..." katanya.

"Ya. Aku bosmu di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus tahu namamu kan, Nona? Harusnya tertulis di sini," ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kantong seragam Soifon. "Di mana _name tag_-mu?"

Soifon masih terdiam. Ia masih mematung padahal jari telunjuk Ggio belum terkulum juga.

"Aku tidak suka menanti jawaban, Nona." Soifon menunjukkan ekspresi sadarnya. Ia tampak gugup dan salah tingkah. Sekali lagi, itu wajar. Ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya pada pemuda yang telah bertindak kurang ajar padanya? Sulit pastinya.

"Shaolin Fon." ucapnya dengan sedikit nada keraguan.

"Fon?" Ggio kembali bermain-main. Sepenggal nama yang tak biasa yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai bahan olok-olokan. Ia bertanya dengan jahilnya.

"Panggil saja Soifon!" Soifon tetap memakukan tapakan kakinya pada dasar yang sama. Pandangannya tetap menghadap depan, meskipun Ggio tampak berputar-putar. Pertama ia pandangi gadis di hadapannya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu. Ia mendekati meja itu.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, ya? Hmm, Shaolin Fon, aku hanya ingin kau jadi bawahan yang baik. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kau saja, berlaku juga pada yang lain. Tapi, aku khususkan peringatan itu padamu. Masih ingat kejadian semalam, kan?"

Soifon menarik punggungnya ke atas agar tampak tidak bungkuk. Ggio yang kini menatapnya hanya mendapatkan sebuah tanda ketidakacuhan dari karyawannya itu. Soifon membuang muka, berusaha menghindari tatapan langsung Ggio. Takut.

"Merasa bersalah atau kau pikir tindakan semalam dapat dimaklumi? Aku tak memaksamu untuk berpikir, Nona Fon. Hanya selama bekerja, jangan lakukan yang tak sepatutnya, lagi!" Ggio kembali mengangkat telunjuknya. Ia gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang-ulang.

"Sekarang, ambil dokumen di ruanganku. Cek lalu kembalikan lagi padaku," katanya lagi. Ggio berjalan ke arah satu pintu yang menuju luar ruangan—berlawanan dengan pintu ruangannya yang akan dimasuki Soifon.

#

"Bagaimana ini? Bahkan aku tak menyangka aku bekerja dengan orang itu." Soifon menyusun tumpukan kertas yang ia angkut dari ruang sebelah. Sempurna sudah, penuhlah meja kerja itu dengan dokumen perusahaan.

"Soifon-_chan_," sapa seseorang dari balik pintu. Perempuan berambut oranye membuka pintu tersebut dan menghampiri meja kerja Soifon. "Ggio ada?"

"Eh, eh, siapa yang kaucari? Ggi-o?"

"Ggio. Apa ia sudah kembali? Ada tamu yang harus ditemuinya." Perempuan ber-_name-tag _Orihime Orihime itu tampak mondar-mandir berganti posisi ke sisi kanan dan kiri Soifon.

"Tunggu! Jawabanmu belum jelas. Yang kau maksud Ggio itu siapa?" Soifon tak lagi sibuk dengan dokumen putihnya. Matanya memandang Orihime yang sudah duduk diam di sofa kulit warna hijau.

"Eh? Jadi kau belum bertemu dengan ... KAU BELUM BERTEMU DENGAN GGIO VEGA, hah?" Orihime mendongakkan tubuhnya ke atas bertumpu pada satu meja kaca.

"Oke, maksudmu karyawan baru yang tampan? Harusnya kaucari di ruangan lain," jawab Soifon dengan gaya melipat tangan.

Orihime kembali berdiri. Ia gelengkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat. "Bahkan kau tak tahu nama bosmu? Seketaris macam apa kau ini, Soifon-_chan_," sindir Orihime dengan nada candaan.

Soifon jelas terbelalak lagi. Dengan buru-buru gadis mungil itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku segera kembali," ujarnya. Orihime tertawa geli dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Aku kembali duluan, ya." kata Orihime lalu menarik gagang pintu di depannya. Soifon memepercepat langkahnya dan mengabaikan ocehan Orihime barusan.

Soifon sudah menyentuh gagang pintu di depannya. Namun terhenti seketika saat ia tahu Orihime tidak jadi keluar. "Oya!" seru Orihime mengejutkan Soifon, hingga gadis itu memutar kepalanya dan menatap iris abu Orihime.

Soifon mendelik ke arah gadis itu, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman. "Soifon-_chan_, ia hanya ingin dipanggil dengan nama. Jangan beri embel-embel lain, ya!" Baru ia keluar.

Soifon kembali memutar tubuhnya dan menarik napas dalam, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu pemuda bermata emas itu. Soifon mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk," perintah Ggio dari dalam. Soifon memejamkan matanya dan kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seolah-olah, ruangan yang akan ia masuki adalah ruangan yang minim oksigen.

Soifon mendorong gagang pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan berkarpet itu. Soifon terdiam sebentar, siapa sangka pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang begitu serius ketika sedang bekerja dan hal ini membuatnya terlihat, err... tampan?

Ggio mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa risih dipandangi terlalu lama. "Apa?" tanyanya memecahkan lamunan Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu mengerjapkan matanya dan dia kembali terkejut karena melihat Ggio tengah menggunakan kacamata.

Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis pikiran yang ingin kembali memuji pemuda di depannya adalah sosok yang ... tidak ingin ia sebutkan!

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Anda, di ruang rapat," ujar Soifon.

Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan kembali pada LCD laptopnya. "Suruh dia menunggu sebentar," perintah Ggio. Soifon mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Soifon menghembuskan napas lega. Tampaknya, Ggio sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya hingga tidak sempat mengolok-olok Soifon.

#

"_Pekerjaan menumpuk dan akhirnya selesai. Menyenangkan sekali, ya, Nona Fon,"_ sapa suara berat itu dari _speaker_ telepon.

"Cih!" seru Soifon dengan nada tak senang. Ia matikan _speaker_ teleponnya yang baru saja menyala.

Soifon sedang membereskan tumpukan kertas terakhirnya. Ia hentakkan kaki kertas itu di atas meja, meratakan kedua ujungnya. Kemudian, untuk beberapa dokumen berwarna, ia masukkan ke dalam map. Total, ada lima map berbeda warna.

Soifon kini bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Ia susun lima map tadi―juga beberapa tumpuk kertas yang lain―agar dapat ia pangku di atas lengannya.

Sangat kontras melihat Soifon seperti ini. Bebannya jelas tak sepadan dengan bentuk badannya yang kurang berisi. Tampaknya ia lebih cocok mengaduk-ngaduk gelas berisi es nanti malam.

Dengan susah payah Soifon melangkah, ia berusaha mencapai daun pintu ruang Ggio, namun tak dicapainya juga.

"Vega-_sama_, bisa bukakan pintunya?" pintanya terdengar sampai ruang dalam. Sayangnya penghuni ruangan tak meresponinya. Tak ada jawaban dan tak ada gerakan pintu terbuka.

Soifon berusaha lagi. Tapi masih sulit baginya mencapai ujung gagang pintu. "Vega-_sama_, aku mau menyerahkan dokumen ini. Tolong, berat!" Suara Soifon bukan tidak cukup keras untuk didengar Ggio di dalam, hanya saja, seperti tak ada orang di dalam. Bagaimana bisa, bukankah baru beberapa menit lalu suaranya terdengar?

Soifon masih belum lelah untuk berusaha. Kali ini tak lagi memanggil seseorang untuk membantunya. Untuk hal itu, ia sudah lelah hati.

"Ah, dapat!" Mukanya sumringah. Soifon langsung saja memutar kenop itu. Dan…

Soifon tergeletak di dasar karpet merah. Beberapa map warna merah, hijau, ungu, dan hitam menemani Soifon di bawah sana. Satu map warna kuning bersandar pada sepatu hitam mengkilat yang dikenakan seseorang, Ggio.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di bawah sana, Nona Fon?" tanya Ggio main-main. Iris mata emasnya memandang gadis malang itu.

Soifon pun bangkit berdiri meninggalkan 'teman-teman berwarna'-nya di bawah. "Kenapa kau baru buka sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh, aku kira kau menyuruhku melakukan itu. Jarang-jarang loh aku mau disuruh, haha…" candanya.

"Apa kecepatan suaraku sebegitu lambatnya?" Soifon membentak lalu menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba tenang.

"Baik, silakan kau letakkan sendiri dokumen ini di mejamu, Ggio Vega yang Terhormat," desis Soifon dan menunjuk dokumen-dokumen itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia melangkah kuat ke arah mejanya. Ia gendong tas mungilnya, lalu keluar.

"Ehem, aku tak mau mengejarmu seperti di film-film India loh! … Soifon? _Bartender girl_?"

#

Soifon menggoyangkan sebuah botol beralkohol dan membuka penutupnya. Otomatis dari dalam botol minuman itu langsung keluar busa-busa putih yang mengalir hingga menyentuh tangan Soifon.

Para pelanggan yang bergerumul di sekitar meja bar itu langsung berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. "Siapa yang ingin bertanding berikutnya?" tanya Soifon dengan suara keras.

"Di sini, Nona," ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven sambil mengangkat tangannya. Soifon langsung menuangkan bir itu ke dalam gelas besar di hadapan si pemuda, Hisagi.

"Dan lawannya?" tanya Soifon. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan menyeruak di antara gerombolan manusia di depannya dan duduk di samping Hisagi. Soifon menyeringai, tampaknya pertandingan kali ini akan seru. Mengingat perempuan yang duduk di samping Hisagi adalah seseorang yang cukup ahli dalam perlombaan ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu Soifon mengisi penuh gelas besar di hadapan perempuan itu dengan bir di tangannya.

Hisagi menggenggam erat lengan gelasnya dan menunggu bibir mungil Soifon terbuka untuk mengucapkan aba-aba sebagai tanda dimulainya perlombaan mereka.

Soifon melirik kedua orang itu. "MULAI!" ucapnya. Dan seketika orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar mereka langsung menyoraki nama mereka berdua. Ada yang memulai taruhan untuk menentukan siapa pemenang lomba kali ini.

Iya, mereka sedang berlomba. Perlombaannya mudah, siapa yang bisa menghabiskan sepuluh gelas bir lebih dulu maka dia yang menang. Soifon sibuk mengisi gelas-gelas lain yang siap untuk dihabisi oleh mereka berdua.

Sudah lima gelas yang mereka berdua habiskan. Perempuan itu, Rangiku, melirik Hisagi yang sudah mulai terlihat tidak kuat untuk menerima alkohol lagi. Pemenang sudah ditentukan dan sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah Rangiku.

BRAK!

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba kepala Hisagi langsung terjatuh di atas meja bar itu. Otomatis perlombaan itu dihentikan dan dimenangkan oleh Matsumoto Rangiku.

Sebagian pengunjung berteriak senang karena mereka menang taruhan sementara sebagian lagi ada yang mengerang frustasi karena harus menyerahkan sebagian uang yang ada di kantong mereka.

Soifon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Hisagi harus dipapah temannya menuju kursi mereka. Tangan Soifon kembali meraih sebuah botol bir dan mengocoknya. "Siapa lagi?" tawar Soifon.

Sepasang permata abunya menyapu permata lain yang berada di sekitarnya. "Aku!" Tiba-tiba seseorang mengacungkan tangannya. Refleks seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sekitar situ menatap pemilik tangan itu.

"Aku yang akan bertanding berikutnya," ucap pemuda itu saat tiba di depan meja Soifon. Ekspresi Soifon langsung berubah dingin saat melihat kehadiran pemuda itu. Soifon menarik dengan kuat penutup botol itu hingga buih-buih putih dari dalamnya tak segan-segan bermuncratan keluar.

"Dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi lawanku, _Bartender Girl_," pinta pemuda itu, Ggio. Rangiku langsung bangkit dari posisinya saat menyadari sebuah kilat kecil muncul dari mata mereka berdua.

Entahlah, tanpa terasa sekeliling mereka menjadi hening, seolah-olah hanya ada Ggio Vega dan Shaolin Fon di dalam klub malam itu. Diam. Ggio belum mendengarkan persetujuan keluar dari bibir Soifon.

"Takut?" Ggio memanas-manasi. Soifon menuangkan secara perlahan bir itu ke dalam sepuluh gelas di depan Ggio dan sepuluh gelas di samping pemuda itu. Walau begitu, Soifon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ggio.

Sungguh, Soifon ingin mencakar wajah pemuda itu. Lihat saja seringai menyebalkan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Seolah-olah dia lebih ahli dalam perlombaan ini dari Soifon.

Beberapa menit wajah gadis itu dingin tak berekspresi. Menit berikutnya, wajah itu mulai terhiasi dengan seringai mengerikan. Akan terlihat menyenangkan jika dia bisa mengalahkan pemuda angkuh, sombong dan menyebalkan seperti dia di depan umum.

Beberapa bayangan wajah kekalahan Ggio langsung tergambar di pikiran Soifon. Hal ini semakin membuatnya melebarkan seringainya. "Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah," ujar Soifon sombong lalu melirik Rangiku.

Rangiku mengangguk dan menukar posisinya dengan Soifon. Sudah lama dia tidak mengikuti lomba ini dan selama dia bermain jarang sekali gelar kekalahan tersemat di namanya. Dan pemuda yang kemarin meminta minuman tanpa alkohol ini ingin bertanding melawannya? Jangan bercanda.

Rangiku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "MULAI!" serunya. Dan sedetik setelah Rangiku mengucapkan kata itu, Soifon segera meminum bir yang ada di gelasnya. Soifon tampak begitu bernafsu untuk mengalahkan Ggio.

Sementara pemuda itu hanya meminum minumannya dengan santai. Ggio tahu, tidak ada gunanya dia menghabiskan minuman itu dengan cepat, toh dia memang tidak berniat untuk menang.

Di samping itu Ggio tidak bertahan terlalu lama. Satu gelas, dua gelas, tiga gelas telah terlewati. Wajah Ggio mulai memerah karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sementara lawannya masih tampak begitu bersemangat untuk menghabiskan tujuh gelas bir lagi yang tersedia di depannya.

Ggio menyunggingkan senyumnya dan seiring dengan habisnya gelas keempat, kepala pemuda itu telah menempel di atas meja. Dia kalah. Soifon mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi tanda kemenangannya yang disambut dengan teriakan penonton di sekitarnya.

Soifon puas. Sangat puas.

Dan permainan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

#

Soifon mengelap gelas-gelas kaca yang tadi ia gunakan untuk berlomba. Klub malam itu mulai sepi, karena hari sudah mulai pagi. Beruntung hari ini dia tidak bekerja. Karena kepalanya sudah mulai pusing akibat meminum alkohol tadi.

Soifon mengelap meja bar itu dan menatap Ggio yang masih tertidur di tempatnya. Soifon menghela napas. Tidak adakah temannya yang ingin membawanya pulang? Jawabannya tidak.

Soifon menghampiri Ggio dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu. "Hei, hei," panggil Soifon tapi Ggio tetap bergeming. "Sudah hampir pagi. Hei." Soifon mulai memukul pipi Ggio pelan agar kesadarannya kembali.

Ggio membuka matanya secara perlahan dan merogoh sakunya. Setelah itu, dia menyodorkan sebuah kunci ke hadapan Soifon. "Antarkan aku..." pinta Ggio. Soifon membulatkan matanya.

"Pulang saja sendiri," tolak Soifon sengit. Ggio mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Soifon. Lalu dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tubuh pemuda itu hampir terjatuh―

―jika Soifon tidak menahannya. "Mana?" pinta Soifon ketus. Ggio tertawa pelan dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Soifon pun langsung mengalungkan tangan Ggio di lehernya dan membawa pemuda itu ke parkiran.

"Kau baik, ya, Soifon?" ucap Ggio dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Soifon tersentak dan menatap iris keemasan Ggio. Buru-buru Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis semua perkataan yang baru saja Ggio bisikkan ke telinganya dan terus berputar di kepalanya.

#

Soifon mengamati sebuah gedung tinggi yang terlihat sangat mewah dari luar. Soifon kembali melirik alamat yang tertera di kartu nama Ggio dan gedung di depannya secara bergantian.

Tidak salah, inilah tempat tinggal pemuda itu. Sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada di pusat kota. Soifon berdecak iri dan menjalankan mobil itu menuju tempat parkir.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Soifon harus bersusah payah menyeret Ggio keluar dari mobil dan memapahnya menuju kamarnya. Soifon berjalan dengan cukup terseok mengingat perbedaan berat tubuh mereka yang tidak dekat.

Soifon berhenti di depan meja resepsionis. "Kamar Ggio Vega di lantai berapa?" tanya Soifon kepada seorang perempuan muda di depannya.

"Di lantai 20 dengan nomor kamar 2058," ucap perempuan itu. Soifon mengangguk tanda terima kasih dan kembali menyeret Ggio menuju lift. Soifon melepaskan tangan Ggio dari lehernya dan membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar di dinding lift.

Soifon mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai menunggu lift itu berhenti. Ggio mengamati punggung Soifon. Jika boleh jujur, dia sudah sadar sejak Soifon membangunkannya.

Tapi, tidak akan menarik jika ia mengakuinya, kan?

TIING

Dan akhirnya, lift itu berhenti. Ggio buru-buru memejamkan matanya dan Soifon kembali memapah pemuda itu menuju kamarnya. Soifon tak hentinya mengumpat tentang Ggio yang berat, dan merepotkan. Lalu kenapa juga harus dia yang terlibat dengan pemuda ini?

Soifon berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 2058. "Mana kunci kamarmu?" tanya Soifon dengan sedikit ketus. Dengan tampang setengah sadar yang dibuat-buat, Ggio menyerahkan kunci kamarnya ke Soifon.

Soifon membuka pintu kamar itu dan menyalakan lampunya. Soifon berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi desain kamar apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Soifon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan langsung membawa Ggio menuju kamarnya.

Soifon kembali membuka sebuah pintu dan menyalakan lampunya lagi. Soifon menyeret Ggio dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Soifon merenggangkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jujur saja, bahunya terasa pegal. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Soifon memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. "Kau benar-benar baik, ya, Soifon?" Soifon tersentak.

Dan saat Soifon memutar kepalanya. Dengan cepat, tangannya ditarik oleh Ggio, hingga gadis itu terbaring di atas kasur dan Ggio di atasnya dengan kedua lutut serta tangannya yang bertumpu di samping Soifon.

Soifon memilih untuk menetralkan ekspresinya dibanding harus menunjukkan raut ketakutan dan paniknya di depan Ggio. "Tidak baik berada di dalam kamar dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak kau kenal, Soifon," ujar Ggio sambil memainkan rambut kepang gadis itu.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Kau itu terlalu baik atau bagaimana? Hingga mau mengantarku—seseorang yang tidak kau suka—ke apartemenku." Ggio menatap lekat-lekat bola mata abu Soifon, menunggu setitik ketakutan muncul di iris itu.

"Apa ini strategimu untuk mendapatkanku? Seorang pemuda kaya? Hm?" Ggio terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang seolah menyudutkan Soifon. Berharap makian langsung keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Tapi gadis itu mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ggio mengelus pipi Soifon dengan punggung tangannya. "Katakan, sebenarnya... kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" ucap Ggio penuh percaya diri.

Berani bertaruh, Soifon ingin muntah saat mendengar pertanyaan Ggio barusan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Être Continué-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review bagi yang tidak log in:<strong>

to **Elly Yanagi Hime: **Kamu seneng banget, ya? sama mereka berdua? hihihi terima kasih atas reviewnya, ya ^^

to **Relya schiffer** : hei there, eto, exacta itu benar, karena ciri khas Findor memang seperti itu ^^". Huks, huks maaf *bow* kami coba memperbaiki di chap kedua. Thankies revinya (gak boleh peluk, ya?) T.T yaudah makasih reviewnya, dan.. aku lebih suka Kururugi Meylyyani ^^ Sekali lagi terima kasih.

****Notes de l'auteur****: Update emang lama, karena Zumi sibukk..

Hoho, dan lagi maaf banget kalau OOC, emang nggak mau dipaksain banget kok harus IC seratus persen.

Lalu, review?


End file.
